


lazy halloween thing

by BiblioMatsuri



Series: Ectober Week 2014 [4]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Gen, Halloween Costumes, Originally Posted on Tumblr, doll maker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-26 15:51:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2657711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiblioMatsuri/pseuds/BiblioMatsuri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The doll maker is from here: http://www.rinmarugames.com/game/?game_id=393<br/>All credit goes to Rinmaru Games and PrinceOfRedRoses. If they or anyone affiliated with them ask me to take this down, I will do so.</p></blockquote>





	lazy halloween thing

I’m falling-asleep-on-keyboard tired and no sudden attack of inspiration, so for “October 28 – Jack-o-Lantern” have a Halloween-themed doll maker of Team Phantom.

 

**Author's Note:**

> The doll maker is from here: http://www.rinmarugames.com/game/?game_id=393  
> All credit goes to Rinmaru Games and PrinceOfRedRoses. If they or anyone affiliated with them ask me to take this down, I will do so.


End file.
